Cremation is an alternative method to burial and is increasingly preferred by the deceased and family members. The ashes produced as a result of cremating a loved one, whether human or animal, are traditionally introduced into and kept in urns. However, if the urn or another type of similar container containing the ashes is broken accidentally, the ashes are easily dispersed and it is almost impossible to recover them completely and once again introduce them into a new urn.
In order to resolve this problem, various solutions for preserving cremated ashes by forming a solid product comprising the same, which is introduced into an urn or similar container, have arisen in the state of the art, thus creating a solid, permanent memory of the loved one, whether human or animal.
One example of this includes patent application WO 2008/074999, which describes a process for forming a solid polymeric product comprising the ashes produced as a result of cremating a human or animal as a memory. This process comprises supplying the ashes, washing the same in a—preferably aqueous—means and more preferably in water and mixing the ashes washed with a polymerisation agent and/or melted polymer, placing the mixture into a mould until the polymeric product has been formed completely.
Patent application WO2006103347 relates to a method for conserving funeral ashes, characterised in that it consists of manufacturing a glass object with the ashes produced during the cremation of a human or animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,463 B1 describes obtaining a solid using the residual bones and ashes of a deceased person or animal with glass, ceramic, clay materials or by way of composites with organic matrices, metal matrices or cement matrices.
Despite the fact that various methods for conserving cremated ashes have been developed, by means of obtaining various solids that contain the same, the need to provide an alternative, simple method, of low economic cost, continues to exist within the state of the art, the same successfully managing to produce a new solid product, which is environmentally friendly and biodegradable, with the smallest dimensions possible, i.e. occupying the lowest volume possible. As such, it is possible to optimise the space needed to house the greatest number of bodies possible, minimising this space. This advantage responds to the current shortage of space and the increasing price thereof in cemeteries. In addition, the invention method likewise presents the additional, significant advantage of being standardised, which means that regardless of the size and weight of the body, the invention may be put into practice for the cremated remains of 99.9% of the population, thus obtaining a solid product comprising the cremated ashes of a deceased human being or animal and at least one wax, the same always being the same size. This standardisation furthermore makes it possible to manufacture the vessel, the case and the very solid product itself in series, thus reducing costs.